Recent developments in the field of web service systems, in particular social network service systems such as Facebook™, allow a base web service system to interact with an external web service system, external to the base web service system. Such external web service systems may also be referred to as side web service systems. Mechanisms allowing a base web service system to interact with a side web service system have been developed and include, for example, allowing a user to log into the side web service system by providing her/his login associated with the base web service system. In such example, once the user is logged into the side web service system, a communication channel is established between the side web service system and the base web service system. The communication channel allows the side web service system to access data associated with an account of the user located in the base web service system. U.S. Pat. No. 8,504,910 provides details about implementation of such communication channel. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 8,504,910 recites that an Application Programming Interface (API) request server allows one or more external websites to access information from the social networking system by calling one or more APIs. For example, responsive to an API request, the API request server collects data associated with a user and communicates the collected data to the external website.
Even though the existing mechanisms allowing a base web service system to interact with a side web service system (such as the mechanism detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,504,910) enhance a user experience by facilitating interactions between a base web service system and a side web service system, a need remains for improvements, in particular improvements aiming at better controlling access to data associated with an account of a user of a base web service system, such data being located in a memory of the base web service system.